


Junior

by SteadyLittleSoldier



Series: Carry Your World [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is smol and soft, Cat, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, John is a nice boyfriend, Kitten, M/M, Mute Alexander Hamilton, Muteness, Pet, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteadyLittleSoldier/pseuds/SteadyLittleSoldier
Summary: Alex slept with his nose buried in Junior’s belly, and woke up sneezing. Junior lay on Alex’s open book as Alex did his homework, patiently waiting for the belly rubs. He would climb his way up John’s body as soon as he shut the door behind him to get up on his shoulder and just sit there as if he was John’s commander.
     ....................................................................   Prequel to I'll Carry Your World





	

**Author's Note:**

> No need to read _I'll Carry Your World_ before it to understand the story. All you need to know is Alex is mute, trans, and is dating John. The Washingtons are his adoptive parents.  
>  If any term here you find offensive or incorrect, know that it is not intentional, just correct me please :)

Junior sleeps in Alex’s pocket. He is tiny and fits perfectly in any of Alex’s pockets – the pockets of his hoodies, trousers – anything. A teeny ginger fur ball. John smiles as he watches his boyfriend fuss around in the tiny kitchen, making coffee for the two of them. Junior is fast asleep in Alex’s trousers pocket, unbothered by the occasional swaying of Alex’s hip to the music.

A little over a month ago Alex entered John’s dorm room, wet from being out in the rain, looking all guilty and holding the lapels of his coat close, clutching them. John rushed to him with his towel, draping it over his shoulders. Alex was shivering. Everybody knew that Alex wasn’t a big fan of the rain and cold. He downright hated it.

John took him to his bed, cooing when he shivered violently. Thank god John’s roommate was not home; he wasn’t really fond of John and Alex being affectionate in front of him. “What were you thinking going out in the rain like this?” said John, unable to raise his voice at his poor boyfriend. Alex just shrugged and rested his head on John’s shoulder, seeking warmth. John kissed the top of his head and started drying his hair. “Come on, get the wet coat off, you’ll catch cold. Wear something warm of mine, okay?” said John before trying to get the coat off. Alex sat up straight and clutched his coat even closer, looking guilty again and trying to not make eye contact. John frowned. “Alex, what’s wrong? Get the coat off, babe.”

Alex looked up at John before slowly peeling the coat off.

John heard it before he saw it. A tiny broken meow. John stared at the scrawny little ginger kitten, barely bigger than John’s palm. The poor thing was shivering more violently than Alex was before. It tried to stand on its feet on Alex’s lap, but failed miserably, meowing weakly.

Then it hit John. He looked up at his boyfriend who was looking back, a pleading look on his face. “Alex, baby, what–?” He took a breath through his open mouth, his eyes wide. “You know we are not allowed to have pets here…?” he said disbelievingly.

Alex glared at John, taking the towel from John and bundling the kitten up, before signing, ‘Look I know we are not allowed. But he was shivering, with no mama cat around and meowing helplessly and wet and tiny and ginger. I waited a while for the mama cat but to be honest he looks like the runt and probably his mama left him. I couldn’t just leave him there to die.’ Alex gave John those puppy dog eyes, and John sighed, resigned. ‘And I took him here because I knew if I went to my room, Aaron would scold me for this like I am a five-year-old, and I knew _you_ would get me.” Alex looks down. ‘You always do. And you don’t think I’m silly.’

“Sweetheart…” John didn’t know what to say to that. “You’re not silly…” He knew he shouldn’t do this but he took the bundle from Alex’s hand and said, “C’mon, let’s get you out of these clothes before you start sneezing. I’ll talk to Aaron.”

Alex brightened up at that, flashed a million watt smile before giving John a smooch.

Alex loved Aaron, he did, he was grateful to him for a lot of reasons. And Aaron considered him his brother. But Alex was also kind of scared of him. So John knew why he had come to him instead of going to his own and Aaron’s shared dorm room.

Alex took his clothes off and put John’s sweatpants on and a discarded hoodie.  He took a big sniff of the hoodie as he walked back to John; he loved sniffing John’s clothes. And John. He loved his scent.

John’s clothes are huge on Alex, but John loved seeing him in them. It made him realize where their relationship stood. John had been drying the kitten. The poor thing was a little spooked out still, but had stopped meowing like he was crying out for help.

Alex sat down and stroked the kitten’s ear softly with a single finger. ‘John, are you mad at me?’ Alex signed.

“Babe, no, I’m not mad at you. I’m proud that my boyfriend is such a nice person.” He cupped Alex’s cheek with one hand, and Alex smiled back. “I’m just… I don’t know, worried, because… you know…”

‘But we can keep him in my room and no one will know he exists. And once he gets better we can leave him at a shelter or something.’ Alex signed frantically.

John chuckled as he went to get a dry towel. “You have it all planned, don’t you?”

Alex smiled, guilty. ‘I had a lot of time to think about it while I was waiting for the mama cat.’

John bundled the kitten up in the towel and put it on Alex’s lap. Alex cradled it like a baby and swayed back and forth. Soon the kitten closed its eyes and he was asleep, finally feeling safe.

“You know who it reminds me of?” whispered John. Alex looked up at him. “You.” Alex chuckled. “It’s true! I mean I know it’s ginger, but it’s soft… like you. And those eyes… they are the same as yours. And he’s _tiny._ And I’m sure once he is well rested and clean, he will be warm too.” Alex blushed and cuddled up to John, kitten still on his lap.

Hence, the kitten was named Alex Junior, which Aaron thought was a bad idea because naming the cat meant getting more attached. But they both pretended that Aaron hadn’t said anything, to which Aaron just whispered, “Children!” and left them to cuddle with their “baby”.

And it was John who went to talk to Aaron later that evening, dragging Alex behind him, who was reluctant to go and suggested to rather keep Junior in John’s room which was impossible. His roommate would kill him and tell the RA.

Alex hid behind John the whole time Aaron threw his hands in the air in his disbelief and half yelled before realizing someone might hear him. Once Aaron was calmed down by John (bless him, always the coolheaded one), he asked to see Junior. Alex stepped out from behind John and took Junior out of his pocket. He held the little thing close to his chest before Aaron took him in his hands and raised him to his eye level.

“Look at the tiny thing. How can you deny him shelter and food and warmth?!” said John, trying to coax him.

And for a second you could see it in his eyes - Aaron’s heart melting. Now, Aaron was pretty cold-hearted, but he was not cruel. He looked at Alex and he was giving him the same look the kitten was giving him. “Okay.” Aaron said. And Alex leaped in the air, clapping his hands like a child.

But Aaron made him promise that once Junior was healthy, they would give him up. To which Alex fervently nodded without thinking about it too much.

So they kept Junior in Aaron and Alex’s room. They took care of him, fed him, cuddled with him, kept him warm. Remember to shut all the windows before leaving for classes. And Alex would rush home after class, dragging John with him the days their classes ended at the same time. And soon Junior warmed up to them. Alex slept with his nose buried in Junior’s belly, and woke up sneezing. But it was nothing serious so John didn’t complain. Junior lay on Alex’s open book as Alex did his homework, patiently waiting for the belly rubs. He would climb his way up John’s body as soon as he shut the door behind him to get up on his shoulder and just sit there as if he was John’s commander.

Junior was just their secret, until the day John let slip to Lafayette and Hercules, and Hercules practically demanded to see the kitten. The grin on Alex’s face when Hercules cuddled the little runt and shed a single tear of joy said that he wasn’t mad at John for telling his best friends about their baby. In spite of being a big guy, Hercules was a big softy, and the biggest cat lover John had ever seen. Aaron, however, glared at John when he saw Hercules, Lafayette and Junior in the same room. “If you breathe a word of this to _anyone_ , I will end you.” He pointed a thin finger at Hercules, and then Lafayette. Then he looked at John. “And you. Control your goddamn mouth.”

“Sorry, mom.” said John. But when Aaron fixated him, he put a finger on his lips.

 

Aaron announced a week before he decided he would leave Junior at a shelter as neither John nor Alex was emotionally capable of making that decision. Alex went still for a moment; his fingers stopped midway through John’s curls. John, his head rested on Alex’s lap and Junior curled on his neck, purring, did a double take. They stared at Aaron as he stood on the doorway of their dorm room, his last sentence echoing in the room. _Junior is healthy. It’s time._  

They all knew this day would come, yet it was hard to face. John looked up at Alex, careful not to unseat Junior. Alex looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes wide and the corner of his lips bent downwards and trembling slightly. John gingerly picked Junior up and sat up to wrap his boyfriend in a hug. “Baby, baby, it’s okay.” John shushed.

Alex whimpered but didn’t cry. He took Junior from John and settled on John’s lap – a habit he had grown few months prior of sitting on his boyfriend’s lap whenever he was sad or afraid or felt low, seeking comfort from one the very few people he trusted – snuggling close with the kitten as Aaron sighed and came to sit at the foot of the bed. “I told you not to get attached. You knew this was going to happen one day. And it’s been – what – over a month now. Thomas frowned and brushed his fur off my sweater the other day. I don’t even know what will happen if we get caught. Besides, Theo is allergic.”

‘So take a shower before you see Theo!’ Alex signed, a little annoyed.

“That’s not the point, Alex.”

Alex looked at John, his eyes seeking, asking for John to come up with something that would win him the argument. “I…” John sighed. “I’m sorry, Alex, but Aaron is right.”

Alex huffed getting up and went to dramatically stare out of the window. Junior, unaware to it all, climbed up and settled on his shoulder, snuggling close to his neck for warmth; that seemed to be like his favorite spot.

After much persuasion with a pouty Alex and promises of finding the best shelter for Junior, John and Alex were able to make Alex understand.

Alex wouldn’t let Junior out of his sight the following week as Aaron and John looked for nice shelters for the cat. John even caught Alex crying silently once while feeding Junior, but he thought it better to not mention it. This abrupt love for this certain cat, the connection between this tiny fragile animal that could only produce broken meows and purr and Alex, who was mute, was something John was only beginning to understand.

Saturday morning found John knocking on their door, and he was met with a puffy eyed Alex, Junior walking soundlessly around his feet. The shorter man hugged him immediately, burying his face in his chest, as John closed the door behind him. John let the paper bag fall on the floor with a soft thud in favor of wrapping his sad, sniffling bundle of a boyfriend, in a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while, John kissing the top of his head and murmuring sweet nothings, before John half carried him to the sofa, Junior following behind. John scooped Junior up when they sat on the sofa, Alex on his lap. They spend the remaining of the time like this, patting Junior, rubbing his tiny belly, kissing him, getting licked in return, until Aaron came to get him.

Alex had refused to go to the shelter with him, saying it would be too hard for him. John decided to stay behind with his boyfriend and hold him through it.

It was not easy. John and Alex said their goodbyes, kissed him a few more time. Junior clung and clawed on Alex’s t-shirt as Aaron tried to take him; Alex couldn’t stop from tearing up in front of them this time, trying to hug the little thing. ‘Five more minutes?’ he signed to Aaron, pleading.

Aaron simply nodded, and Alex took the kitten to their room. Aaron stopped John when he made to go after him, worried.

Alex emerged from the room approximately five minutes later, is face dry, but eyes still puffy, holding Junior at arm’s length so he couldn’t cling this time. He handed him to Aaron without being asked to, and the poor cat settled into the crook of Aaron’s neck, unaware of the severance. 

And so they left, Aaron and Junior.

John brought the paper bag that was left forgotten at the door to his sniveling boyfriend sitting somewhat grumpily on the sofa. John had never been one to wrap gifts. He knelt down in front of him and fished out the content inside and Alex stared at it wide-eyed for a second before letting out what John could only explain as a half snort and half sob. He took it in his hands and hugged it; a small ginger cat plushy. "It's bigger than Junior, I couldn't find a smaller one. But it can still be a substitute, don’t you think, babe?" John said smiling a little.

Alex looked up at his boyfriend, eyes leaking but a small smile apparent on his lips, opened his arms for an embrace.

'We can call him Two.' Alex signed as John moved over to the sofa. John looked at him questioningly. 'Junior number Two.'

John gave a small chuckle and kissed his temple as Alex snuggled close, clutching the plushy in his hands, keeping it close to his chest. He lifted his head just enough to press a soft kiss on John's neck, which John knew meant thanks.

"No problem, babe." John whispered.

Exactly how much time passed they couldn't tell but they knew it was way too early for Aaron to be back. So naturally they were both surprised to see Aaron return so fast. Alex sat up and rubbed off the damp from his face, looking at Aaron questioningly. Aaron looked back at them and sighed before he opened his jacket to take something out of it. And in a split second Alex's face lit up so bright and he let out a squeak and clapped in his excitement. He clapped his hands over his mouth as Aaron let Junior down and the kitten ran to Alex. Alex picked him up and kissed him, and Junior kissed him in return as if to say I missed you too. John was sure Alex wasn't really aware of what was going on outside that.

Aaron came to sit on the floor in front from the sofa. "Now, Alex," said he, getting his attention. "I got him back but this comes with a condition. You are going to leave him at your parents' house next weekend when you go to visit them, understood?" Alex nodded eagerly. "So I don’t have to witness the drama." Aaron said under his breath. "And then you can visit him whenever you want and stop whining. But he will _not_ stay here, got it?"

Alex nodded again and went to press a little kiss on the top of his bald head. Aaron crinkled his nose and wiped the place. "Yeah, yeah, alright."

They all knew it was Aaron’s love for the kitten, not the thought of Alex, that made him come back with Junior. But they let it go because they didn’t want to embarrass him by saying it out loud.

And so John and Alex went back to their previous position, except this time Junior joined them. But Alex did not forget Two. He gave it to Junior to play with and the kitten settled on scratching it with his blunt nails before snuggling next to it.

 

So here they are now, a week later, with Junior sleeping peaceful and John smiling mildly at his boyfriend, both aware of the fact that they will have to say goodbye to the little guy tomorrow but not dreading it knowing he will still be home and within their reach.

Alex hands him the coffee mug before getting Junior out of his pocket so he can sit comfortably on the couch. He wakes up properly this time and shakes his tiny head before getting off Alex’s lap and casually walking away. Alex sees him and smiles. And John sees his boyfriend and smiles.

“So you’ve talked to your parents?” John asks.

Alex nods.

“And…?”

Alex tsks before putting the mug on the small tea table before them and signed, ‘As I predicted, they are okay with it. Mom loves cats. Dad is a dog person though. But I don’t think he will mind.’

John smiles. “No he won’t. He loves you.” He kisses his temple, draping his arm over his shoulder and giving him a light squeeze. “And they are doing this ‘cause they love you.”

‘Yeah. I realize that.’ Alex looks up at John, blushing slightly. ‘I really want them to meet you.’

It’s a lot of pressure and John _cannot_ handle it right now, because meeting the Washingtons was a big deal for him, a huge deal, so he finds himself stuttering, wide-eyed. “Wha– I–“

‘Not tomorrow.’ Alex is quick to sign, seeing him start to panic. ‘Not tomorrow. Not next weekend. But one day. Soon, preferably. But whenever you feel ready, babe.’ Alex presses a soft kiss on John’s cheek.

John is not exactly dreading meeting his boyfriend’s parents. It’s just that he has never met any of his boyfriends’ parents before. _One boyfriend’s parents_ – he reminds himself – _only ever had one before Alex_. And George Washington is… well, George Washington. And unlike before, John now takes his relationship seriously. John takes Alex seriously. And he will do whatever it takes to be the perfect boyfriend and prove it to his parents. So, yeah, it was kind of a big deal. He will have to be ready, he will have to–

Alex cups his face and guides him to look him in the eye, making him realize that he has been staring into the middle distance. Alex kisses him soft and assuring, as if to say _it’s okay, no pressure._ John wonders when they have learned to communicate without having to say a word, when they have learned to guess what the other one is about to say. And he smiles, clutching one of his hands and pressing a kiss on his palm before pressing it to his chest, over his heart. “Okay.” he murmurs. “We’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and sleepy. It's not edited, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Check out [I'll Carry Your World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8308267) if you like.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
